Back to Work
by DowagerMcGonagall
Summary: A continuation from Lesson 1 of How Not to Enjoy Your Vacation. May returned from her vacation seriously injured (thanks to Ward) and just woke up from a coma. She's recovering and he's out for blood so naturally he threatens to kill her Mother.
1. The Threat

I own nothing.

* * *

He couldn't believe it, Ward had started up Hydra again, so much for not being Hydra. He needed to do something, he needed...

"Billy."

"How are you Director? I'm surprised you're away from the lab, I just walked past there and saw May. She's awake."

Finally some good news.

"I'll go back in a minute, I need you to get Agent Weaver on the line. She needs to be updated."

"I'll have it done in five minutes."

"Good and Billy I'm going to need you to prepare the base in case of any emergencies. Make sure no one can access it without their lanyards."

"Will do sir."

They walked into his office and Billy got Agent Weaver on the screen in front of them before leaving to work on his other duties.

"Agent Weaver, I want you to put The Illaid on total lockdown. No one leaves without your approval and no one boards without it either."

"Is this because of Agent May? Did she finally wake up?"

"Yes and I have some troubling news: Hydra's back."

"What do you mean Hydra is back? We defeated them, you blew up your plane to defeat them."

"Don't remind me. Besides you know what they say about Hydra."

"Chop off one head and two more takes its place. Who is supposedly in charge of Hyrda now?"

"Ward."

* * *

"So let me get this straight." said Bobbi. " You found out about Hydra, spied on Hydra, beat up and then almost killed by them. This is what you call a good vacation."

"This one was more violent than the others but overall it wasn't that bad." answered May.

"You are unbelievable." muttered Hunter

"Not to be rude or anything but did you bring us back anything?" asked Skye

"Is that really where you priorities lie? May was almost killed and you're asking about presents." said Simmons attempting to examine May in order to see how her injuries have healed.

"They should be arriving any day now. Simmons, I'm fine. No need to poke me everywhere."

"I'm just checking your ribs. Fitz can you start up the x-ray machine. Someone help May up and bring her over please." said Simmons walking over to the machine with Fitz.

* * *

"So what's the verdict?" asked May after a round of tests were done.

"Your ribs are healing but I wouldn't recommend you do any field work for a couple of weeks. You can train though but try to take it easy. Remember you were just in a coma."

"I will. Thank you Simmons."

"You're welcome. Are you hungry? You haven't eaten all week let me get you something easy to eat."

Simmons came back a few minutes later and left May with some tomato soup, crackers, and water. A few spoons into her soup, she received a visitor.

"Glad you're awake." said Coulson walking into the room and taking a seat next to May's bed.

"Me too. Crackers?"

"Sure. You could have called you know."

"I know, next time I'll call. I promise."

"Good. I sent a team to the warehouse and it was clean. Found your car by the way."

"I completely forgot about that. It needs to be returned to the rental agency."

"A rental agency?" asked Coulson slightly chuckling.

"I was in a hurry, afraid the lead may go cold."

"Tell that to the minivan that's currently being driven back to the base."

"It was the only one that they had available."

"Whatever you say May. Whatever you say."

* * *

 _Meanwhile in an undisclosed location_

"So tell me how she was able to escape?" asked Ward to the group of men in front him.

"Well she kicked you back, the gun went off, and the bullet cut the rope. Its all on the security feed that you showed us." said Jerry

"That was a rhetorical question. What I want to know is how I was the only one on base."

"Oh we went out for lunch."

"Lunch? Who told you to do that?"

"Is that another rhetorical question?"

"Never mind you idiot. Now I want you guys to gather as many friends as you can and any artillery that you can find. We're going to need them and if anyone goes off to lunch without my permission they'll get a bullet in their gut."

* * *

 _A week later._

She woke up covered in sweat. She had the dream, no, nightmare again. Ward didn't miss this time. She normally doesn't get nightmares after situations like this but being in a coma for about a week probably messed her up.

She got up from her bed and slowly put on her workout clothes. Simmons did say that she could exercise a little harder this week due to the fact that her ribs almost healed completely but she wasn't cleared for field work yet.

Once in the gym, she began her routine of stretching before gently moving on into her tai-chi forms.

"You going to join me or are you just going to watch." she said to the person who has been watching her for the past twenty minutes.

"Can you teach me how to do that? The whole knowing what's going on behind you trick." answered Skye walking into her line of sight.

"It's not a trick, it comes with experience and age."

"So I just have to wait some twenty five odd years before I become the all seeing eye."

"Maybe."

They continued with the routine in silence before they started to spar. The longer the sparring went on, the faster the movement between the two of them became.

"Your form is off. Have you sparred with anyone while I was gone."

"Not really and my form isn't that off." said Skye before she landed on her back.

"It's a little off."

They cooled off soon after and later on they joined the others for breakfast. She was about to head off to the showers when Coulson ran into the kitchen holding a tablet. He was worried.

"Where's your Mom?" he asked

"What? Why?"

"Just answer the question please."

"I don't know. She's taken to traveling during this time of year."

"Is she safe?"

"Most likely. Why are you asking me these questions?"

He doesn't respond but instead handed her the tablet and played a video on it. It was Ward.

 _Hello my favorite SHIELD agents, I hope you enjoyed my present. Did she get to you in time? I sure hope she did because I'm not done with her yet. May, do you know what I found while I was digging through old Hydra files? A photo of a Lian May attending a funeral of one Joseph Ping May and I thought that last name seemed familiar. So after further digging I learned about your parents. Did she tell you that Hydra killed you're father? I imagine not considering you were ten at the time. So young to lose a father, what a tragedy. Now if you don't want to lose another parent to Hydra, you'll turn yourself over to me in the next seventy-two hours._

* * *

Thanks for reading. I want to thank beanie0700 for giving me the idea to continue Lesson 1 from How not to enjoy your vacation. If you have any idea on what gifts May bought for the team leave a comment.


	2. The Argument

I own nothing.

* * *

Once the video finished she threw the tablet into the wall and it broke into pieces that landed in front of her. She closed her eyes in an attempt to control her breathing and anger. It wasn't working. Maybe a shower will help calm her down and then she can go take care of Ward.

"Where are you going?" asked Coulson.

"I need a shower."

"Really, I thought you'd go after Ward first before showering." said Bobbi as the others nodded in agreement.

"You're right. No need to shower twice since I'll probably have to wash his blood off me. I'll just head out now."

"No." said Coulson moving in front of the doorway preventing her exit.

"No?"

"Yes."

"Then move."

"I meant yes as in no. You're not leaving."

"Why?"

"Because you're still in recovery. If you go after Ward you'll die and that's just what he wants."

"And if I don't he will kill my Mother. There are some lines you don't cross and this is one of them."

"I know that but there's always another way. Let's try and find your Mom and see if we can get to her first, then you can kill Ward."

"Fine. Go get my strong box, it has the locations of where she tends to vacation during the year." she said before walking off.

"I'll get right on it. Where are you going now?"

"I still need that shower."

When she finished showering, she was calmer than she was earlier even though she was constantly being watched as she walked through the base. Coulson put someone on her to make sure that she doesn't leave. The question was: who is her shadow?

"Skye."

"May."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just letting you know that we found your Mom. She's in Switzerland. Coulson sent Hunter, Mack, and Bobbi to bring her back here."

"Good. Has she been informed of the situation?"

"Coulson told her that we needed her help and didn't say anything about Ward. He kind of sounded afraid of her."

"He always respected her authority and has no reason to fear her anymore."

* * *

"Coulson said that Mrs. May is staying in a small cottage." said Bobbi as they drove further into the forest.

"Is there a reason why we couldn't fly there instead of driving into the beginning of every horror movie?" asked Hunter.

"She doesn't want planes on her property apparently it'll ruin her flowers."

They arrived at the cottage which looked like something out of a fairytale. The cottage was connected to a dock that led to a rather large lake. It was the prettiest scenic view they've ever seen before.

"Is this the right place?" said Mack as they get out of the car.

"I hope so but if you see a witch don't take any food from her." replied Hunter.

"You two see if she's home, I'll take the back." said Bobbi walking towards the back of the house.

After knocking, they heard locks being undone behind the door. After the fifth lock, the door opened revealing an older Asian woman.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"Are you Mrs. May? Mother to Melinda May." asked Mack

"Who wants to know?"

"Coulson should have called you about our arrival. I'm Mack and this is Lance Hunter. "

"He did but how do I know that you work for him?" she asked.

"I guess being suspicious of everything runs in the family." said Hunter

Mrs. May rolls her eyes and lets them in after Hunter's comment.

"We need you to answer a few questions for us." said Hunter once they are in the cottage.

"I have to answer some questions. Why in the world would I do that? I should be the one asking you questions."

"We just have to make sure you are who you say you are." said Mack.

"Why wouldn't I be who I say I am. You know what, get Phillip on the phone right now. I'm not going anywhere with you unless I talk to him about answering these so called questions."

"He'd said you would say that and no questions would be needed if you responded correctly."

"Well since I passed, I guess we'll be leaving now. Mack my bags are packed upstairs and Lancel you can escort me to your car."

"Its Lance." muttered Hunter as they walked to the car where Bobbi was standing and watching the pair.

"Are we all set?" asked Bobbi.

"As soon as Mack brings down the bags we're good to go." answered Hunter.

* * *

"Why are you so happy?" asked Simmons to Skye as they along with Fitz walk through the base.

"May's Mom aka Mama May is coming here."

"Under terrible circumstances." pointed out Fitz as Simmons nods in agreement.

"True. It shouldn't take a threat from Ward for us to meet her but I'm still glad nonetheless."

"I wonder if she knew Peggy Carter. Also what agency did May say that she worked for?"

"She didn't Simmons. Maybe its one off the books, so secret that no one knows anything about it but those who are in it." said Fitz.

They stop walking once they reach the kitchen and saw Bobbi, Mack, and Hunter sitting at the table.

"You guys got back fast." said Simmons.

"So where is she?" asked Skye practically bouncing from one leg to another.

"She's in with Coulson and May discussing why she is here." answered Bobbi.

* * *

"Did you kill her?" asked her Mother who was always straight to point in any given situation.

"No, he just thinks I'm responsible for her death because she looked like me. He thought he killed me but instead it was her."

"What do you mean she looked liked you?"

"She was wearing a mask that can make you look like others." clarified Coulson who was sitting at his desk.

"I never did like technology. So that's why I am here then. This man can't take responsibility for what he did and now he's threatening my life. You should have let him come to me, I would have killed him myself just for ruining my vacation."

"I didn't want you to get hurt besides I needed to talk to you about how Dad died." she said turning in her chair in order to face where her Mother was sitting.

"You know how he died. I told you." she said.

"You didn't tell me that he was killed by Hydra." Her mother closed her eyes and froze after she said this. So it was true.

"Why didn't you tell me? I had to learn that from him when I should have learned it from you."

"You were too young and the older you got I figured it was safer if you didn't know."

"Safer!? Where is that coming from?!"

"Are you saying that if I told you the truth you wouldn't have tried to find the man that killed your father. I know you Qiaolian, you wouldn't have stopped until that person was dead. Especially this past year knowing that Hydra resurfaced in SHIELD."

"Well then tell me now! Who killed him?" She was standing up now and practically yelling at her Mother.

"Why? So when you're done with Ward you can go after him too."

"Why not? I have every right to do so. Just tell me who he is."

"There's no point." No point, no point. How can she say that? Unless.

"When? When did you do it?" asked Coulson understanding what she was just coming to terms with and apparently still in the room. She forgot that he was there.

"Remember those couple of days when I was going to visit you at The Academy? He resurfaced then, that's where I was. He's dead, trust me."

She walked out of the room after this not wanting to say what she was really thinking:

How can I when you hid something so important from me?

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Oh no, May's mad. Will she run off and do something rash? Like go after Ward or someone else? I don't know. Maybe. We'll see.

Again I'm open to ideas on what gifts May bought for Coulson, Skye, Hunter, Bobbi, and Simmons. I already have Mack and Fitz's gifts. Leave a comment if you have any ideas.


	3. The Guest

I own nothing.

* * *

They were laughing in the common area when May walked into the room. She looked very upset about something but they knew better than to ask what happened.

"Hunter, you are to watch my Mother at all times. She doesn't leave your sight."

"Does that include when she showers?"

"What do you think?"

"You'd think she'd be a little more cheerful now that her Mom is safe here with us." said Hunter after May stalked out of the room.

"Well she would be but Ward is still out there and she can't do anything about it because she doesn't have her full strength back yet." said Simmons.

"So what you're saying is that she'll be back to her happier self when Ward is dead." pointed out Mack.

"We'll all be happier when he's dead." said Fitz before Coulson and Mrs. May walked into the room both looking rather upset.

"Did something happen?" asked Skye

"Everything's fine. Where's May?" asked Coulson.

"She left after rudely ordering me to keep constant watch on Mrs. May." answered Hunter. "Which I will gladly do with no complaint."

"I expect nothing less from you Hunter. Skye, Simmons show Mrs. May to her room and get her whatever she needs. Bobbi, Mack, and Fitz: I want constant patrols in the hangar. Sleep in there if you have to. No one leaves the base. Hunter, you already know your job. Just make sure that you are outside Mrs. May room when she goes to bed."

* * *

She and Simmons split ways after they helped Mama May (she can call her that now). Simmons left to go find whoever would listen to Peggy Carter stories that Mama May told them. Simmons practically fainted when Mama May said that Peggy would like the both of them. Now she was trying to find Coulson in order to see if she was still on May watching duty.

She checked his office, May's room, and the kitchen. He was no where to be found as was May. She would have checked the hangar but Mack, Bobbi, and Fitz locked it down ten minutes ago. No one was allowed in unless they had a good reason to be in there.

She continued to walk along the hallways until she reached the gym. The door was closed and she was about to open it when she heard voices. May's and Coulson's. Guess they're discussing something classified so she shouldn't eavesdrop. Wait a second, if it was classified why would they be discussing it in the gym and not Coulson's office. Classified or not eavesdropping is wrong.

She won't stay long.

"I know you're upset." That was Coulson. She knew something bad happened earlier.

"Upset. You think I'm upset."

"Well what else would you call it after learning that your Mother was killing the man who murdered your Father instead of visiting you at The Academy. Especially since you were so excited that she was visiting."

Mama May did that, no way.

"You know I thought she forgot about it so I didn't talk to her for weeks."

"I remember it took her almost getting killed on a mission for you to talk to her again. How long are you going to wait this time?"

"She lied to me Phil. She's never lied to me about something this important before unless it was about her job."

"You were just a kid May."

"Don't you dare say that she was trying to protect me."

"Fine I won't, even though she was."

"Okay so not telling me that she killed the guy was also for my protection then."

"I don't know. Maybe she just didn't want you involved in any of it."

"Involved? He was my dad I was always going to be involved."

"Before Ward said anything, did you have any idea that she lied to you."

"I knew something wasn't right about what she said, about how he died. She told me it was a heart attack but we had security details on the house a month after he died. Why would we need a security detail for that long if it was just a heart attack?"

"You had security details and knew what they were that young?"

"I could always spot the holes in them."

Seriously, even child May was amazing.

"I envy your childhood. If you knew what really happened, you would have gone after him. She was right about that."

"She's right about everything."

"You would have hunted him down after the academy and when Hydra resurfaced you definitely would have found him if he was still alive. Maybe she wanted to protect you from that."

"I've killed before."

"Not fueled by anger and not in cold blood. You kill to protect and she knows that and she didn't want that for you at any age."

"Maybe but when I kill Ward it will be fueled by anger."

"As it should be and I highly doubt that she would blame you for that."

"Fine I'll talk to her."

"Good now let's find Skye. She's probably wondering if she's still on Maywatch."

Maywatch? She wished she could she May's reaction after he said that. Maybe she'll catch the security cameras later.

"Maybysitting?"

Nope.

"I'll stop."

"Thank God and there's no need to find her. She's sitting outside eavesdropping."

She knows? How does she know? She's been silent this whole time. May can't see through doors or can she?

"You don't know that. I would have heard something too. Our normal wager?"

"Deal."

The door was opened as soon she was trying to make it look like she wasn't eavesdropping. She wasn't that lucky.

"There you guys are. I searched the whole base and couldn't find you anywhere."

May had her skeptical face on and Coulson seemed to believe her.

"Really? So if I check the cameras they'll show you standing out here the whole time."

"Yes. I mean no. Fine, I was eavesdropping."

May grinned in triumph while Coulson handed her five dollars.

"That's all I have on me at the moment. I haven't been to the bank lately."

"So am I still on May duty?"

"No head off to bed. I'm not going anyway tonight."

* * *

 _Sometime later that night in an unknown location._

The others sent him to find the Boss because he was the only one the Boss liked. At least that's what the others thought, it was hard to tell. The Boss was a little unstable and its hard to tell if its going to be a good day or a bad day. They received an unscheduled visitor so hopefully it's going to be a good day.

"Is there a reason you're bothering me Jerry." said the Boss sitting at the head of a table. There was another chair at the other end. One for the guest probably.

"You have a guest. She's with the others."

"Well why didn't you bring her in here?"

"Its not her, its an older woman."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Who do you think is Ward's guest? I know who it is, but do you know? You probably do.

To those who left gift ideas thank you, I was able to think of ideas for the team. The gifts will appear in the final chapter.


	4. The Locket

I own nothing.

* * *

She was carrying a tray of breakfast foods and drinks to her Mother's room when she saw Hunter laying on the floor in front of the door. This was the man assigned to protect her Mother and he was sleeping on the job. Considering her hands were full, she decided that the best way to wake him up would be to kick him. Lightly of course.

"Rise and shine." she said as she kicked him continuously.

"All right, all right. Will you stop that? Is that for me, you shouldn't have." he said when he finally opened his eyes and spotted the tray that she was carrying.

"Its not for you sleepy head. Is she awake?"

"I haven't seen her since she said goodnight. I would have known if she left the room."

"Go and clean up. There's more food in the kitchen."

"Thanks."

After he left, she set the tray on the floor and knocked on the door but received no answer. Her Mother was usually up by now.

"Mom, I brought breakfast. I thought we could talk."

Still no answer. Looks like she's receiving the silent treatment today.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry. Now please open the door or I'll do it for you."

No answer again. So she opened the door and saw that the room was completely empty. Her Mother's things were still there but the bed was made the way her Mother normally does it. So she slept in it, then woke up, and left without anyone seeing her. She looked around the room some more and found a letter addressed to her:

 _Qiaolian,_

 _I'm sorry to do this to you but I won't let you give yourself up to this man. I don't want you to die for me. Let me be there for you this time._

* * *

"So you're Lian May. Its an honor to meet you." said Ward from across the table where she was seated.

"I wish I could say the same."

"I guess snark runs in the family. I must say you arriving here alone was a surprise. Does May know that you left? I'm surprised that she let you out of her sight."

"I snuck out."

"That's right. I remember reading somewhere that you helped design some of the older SHIELD bases, you know before your husband was killed. I told May about that, I figured she didn't know the truth."

"She didn't but now she does, thanks to you."

"Well I hate lying to people unlike you."

Didn't he lie to his whole team. This boy is a piece of work.

"Well then, tell me the truth about something."

He got up from his seat and walked over to her. He was in her face now.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you but whatever it is I'm going to have some fun."

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone? I told you no one left that room all night." said Hunter as May pushed him against the wall with her hand around his neck.

"I mean she's not in her room and she's not here with us. Where else would she be?" growls May now squeezing a little harder on his neck.

"May, May. Stop!" yelled Coulson as he took her hand off of Hunter's neck. Hunter dropped to the ground taking in a couple of deep breaths.

"She never left her room so she didn't leave from the hangar." said Skye running into the room after returning from checking the security cameras.

"So how was she able to leave the base then?" asked Fitz from the table where he was still eating breakfast.

"Oh no." said Simmons suddenly standing up.

"What?" asked Bobbi

"Last night she was telling me some stories about her and Peggy Carter. Mrs. May helped design the base and used to sleep here sometimes. When Skye and I were helping her settle for bed…"

"She asked to sleep in her old room." finished Skye.

"We didn't think anything of it, we just thought she wanted to sleep in a familiar place."

"A familiar place with secret tunnels underneath."

* * *

 _Two days later_

She doesn't know where she is. Since she arrived, Ward kept moving her to different locations and she was blindfolded at most times. She was only allowed to see once she was settled in her room. She didn't receive many visitors besides the man (Jerry) who brought her food. He was a nice man. The only other semi regular visitor she had was Ward who just sat in the room with her. He didn't talk to her, he just sat there most likely thinking about what he's going to do with her.

Jerry always arrived with her meals on time and did so today when he walked in with lunch.

"What's on the menu today Jerry?"

"Turkey and cheese sandwich, an apple, and I brought you some more water. I saw that you were running low when I brought you breakfast." He said placing the tray in front of her.

"You shouldn't have gone to the trouble."

"Its okay, he's not here so it wasn't a problem, Mrs. May."

"Really? He trusts you guys to watch me while he's away and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Lian?"

"At least once more and I really shouldn't be talking to you about this." he said as he started to leave her to her lunch.

"Do you know what he did with it?"

"He took it with him. I really have to go, if I stay in here too long it'll look suspicious and they or he may hurt you because of it."

"You're a good man Jerry."

"I'm really not Lian."

* * *

"Do you have the location?" asked May as they drove closer to the city's warehouse district.

"No but I'm getting close." said Skye who was typing on her laptop.

Mrs. May had a tracker on her and it was activated early this morning. He was adamant that it was a trap and told May that she should stay at the base and let him and the others handle it. She laughed and got in the driver's side of the car that she was currently driving.

"Got it. It's the third warehouse on the left." said Skye

"Okay, call Bobbi and tell her that she, Hunter, and Mack to take the back and we'll go through the front. FitzSimmons don't let May leave the car."

"That's easier said than done." mumbled Skye

"Can't we just go inside with you and just leave May here?" asked Simmons

"She is right here and we're all going inside." said May as she stopped the car in front of the warehouse.

"No you're not. Once we know what's inside, we'll come get you. Your Mom turned herself over so you wouldn't get hurt. You are staying." he said.

"You have five minutes. Take FitzSimmons with you."

He agreed and they entered the building leaving May in the car. Once inside they only see a table in the center of the large room.

"Nothing out back. Hunter and Mack are checking the second level." said Bobbi who was standing near the table.

As he walked closer to the table he noticed a locket and a phone laying on it.

"Fitz go get May. Skye, Simmons go check these rooms and see if anything was left behind."

May walked into the building a few seconds later with Fitz following her to where he and Bobbi were standing. He looked over at Bobbi and she got the hint. Soon both her and Fitz were walking up to the second floor to find Hunter and Mack.

"He must of found the tracker." said May holding up the locket before opening it. It was a photo of her and her parents.

"How old were you?"

"Just turned ten. We bought the locket for her, me and my dad. I didn't know that she still wore it or put the tracker in it that I gave her."

"We will find her May."

"I know."

"Alive."

"I know that too."

He was watching her as she stared at the locket when the phone dings. May doesn't move to grab the phone so he did. It was a text from Ward.

 _Hello Agents,_

 _Don't worry she's still alive. It took me a while to figure out what I was going to do. Kill her and leave her for you to find or set up a trap and just kill all of you. Both are way too easy and not painful enough. So I sat with her awhile. We didn't say anything, I just watched her and she watched me. That's when I found the locket and soon I found my inspiration. At first I thought who would I kill first, let May see her Mom die then she herself would die. Or would I let her Mom watch May die before I kill her myself. While both are great its not exactly what I'm going for, besides in either situation there is a chance that something could go wrong and I'm not taking any chances. So here's what'll happen, I'm going to kill the both of you at the same time. In eight hours, I'll send the location and then you'll have four hours. Come alone May and I won't go after your team._

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Will May turn herself over to save the team or will Coulson come up with a plan to stop Ward once and for all?


	5. The Last Supper

I own nothing.

* * *

It was a long two hours back to the base and it wasn't any better when they finally arrived. Coulson had asked her, Simmons, and Fitz to ride back with the others so he and May could talk. She doesn't know what they were discussing but whatever it was they were still at it when they got back. They kept on talking (more like arguing) even when they got out of their car.

Bobbi told them to stay in the car until both May and Coulson were inside the base but the two of them didn't move from their current position. Hunter tried to roll down the window in order to hear what was being said but Bobbi turned on the window lock preventing him from doing so.

They argued for about ten minutes before May slapped (or maybe punched) Coulson in the face.

"Ouch."

They continued to argue while Coulson held his nose and blood was seeping through his hands. May walked away from him and that's when they all got out of the car.

"May, we're not done here!"

"Yes we are." said May before walking further into the base.

"Does anyone have a tissue?" said Coulson as they walked into the base together.

"Is it broken?" asked Fitz to Simmons as she handed Coulson some pain medication in the lab.

"No, but you're going to be in a lot of pain sir."

"I'm well aware. Mack, I want you watching May. The minute she gets the location she's out of here. When she does, Bobbi and Hunter I want you ready to go as soon as she does. She may try to take a quinjet so place a tracer in all of them as well as the vehicles. Fitz, Skye, and Simmons I want you to find all possible locations that May can get to by plane or car in four hours."

"You're really going to let her leave." said Mack.

"I don't have another choice besides May always does what she wants."

"But Ward's going to kill her and her Mom. Why doesn't she want our help?"

"She doesn't want any of you getting hurt in the process but that doesn't matter because she's going to get our help whether she likes it or not."

* * *

It was dinner time. She didn't know what Jerry was bringing but she was oddly looking forward to it. She also didn't know how long she would remain captive by these delinquents but she was getting tired of it. Either kill her or let her go.

"Hello Jerry." she said when the door opened.

"Lian, here's your dinner." He handed her a tray of steak, a couple pieces of shrimp, and ice cream.

"What's going on? Why am I being served this?"

"He said he wanted you to have something special for your last meal."

Last meal. So he made up his mind then.

"So what's his plan then?"

"He's going to kill you and your daughter at the same time."

"My daughter? She wasn't supposed to come here, she was supposed to stay safe. Stay alive. I know she was never one for listening but I at least thought that she would honor my final wishes. What happened?"

Jerry doesn't answer right away but just looks down at his feet.

"Jerry, what happened?"

"He threatened to hurt her team if she doesn't come. She's doing the same thing that you did for her."

"Protecting them. Do you believe him when he said that he won't go after them once he's done?"

"Not really."

"Jerry do you have family?"

"Yes."

"Would you try to save all of them if they were in danger? What would you do?"

"I'd do whatever I have to in order to save their lives."

"Thank you Jerry. I know you don't believe it but you have a good heart."

"I'm sorry it has to end this way. Enjoy your meal Lian."

* * *

She received a text revealing the location a couple minutes ago. She was headed to a place in rural Maryland and it would take her about two and a half hours. She hasn't seen most of the team since she they returned to the base. She saw Mack though, Coulson must of assigned him to watch her before taking over the job himself.

He's probably trying to come up with some plan in order to save her and her Mom's life which was the topic of discussion while they were driving back to the base. She wouldn't have it especially with Ward threatening to go after them if all doesn't go to plan. She told him that this has to happen and he said it doesn't have to but she's just too stubborn to ask for help. She punched him when he said that. She didn't mean to and he knows that but she was tired of just sitting around.

She was finishing getting her things in order when the door opened. She glanced over and saw Skye standing in the doorway not saying anything for a couple of minutes.

"Were you going to say goodbye?" she finally asked before walking further into the room as the door shut behind her.

"Skye. I don't have time for this."

"I think you do considering you're going to be dead in the next four hours."

She sat down on her bed and covered her face with her hands. She sighed heavily and looked over at Skye who she sat down next to her.

"Skye this is a complicated situation. Any way this plays out my Mom dies and Ward will still come after us."

"And if you go you both die and he'll probably still come after us."

"He won't, I have a fail safe. You won't have to worry about him anymore, I promise."

"But what about you? What about us? The team, we can't do this without you?"

"Yes you can Skye. You all will be fine."

"I won't be fine and neither will FitzSimmons. I know Coulson won't be fine, SHIELD will fall apart if he does. How can you be so calm?!"

Skye stood up now and started pacing the length of the room. It reminded her of when she was arguing with her Mother a few days ago. She stood up and grabbed Skye by the shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. She saw tears in her eyes.

"Skye look at me. Look at me. I'm calm because I faced far worse than this and I've come close to death more than once. And you and FitzSimmons will be fine, it'll take some time but you'll be okay."

"And what about Coulson?"

"I don't know. When he died, it took me a while to come to terms with it before he came back. I was lucky. I know it'll kill him and he'll probably never get over it. I just hope that he'll forgive me for doing this."

"He will and he'll come to understand that you're just protecting us just like your Mother did for you." said Skye as tears were running down her face.

"I knew you were eavesdropping."

"I'm glad I did."

"I left you guys some stuff. Last will and all that. Look through it when you're ready."

"Okay."

"I have to go. Tell the others I said goodbye and make sure they don't do anything stupid."

"I promise."

As she turned to leave, Skye hugged her for a couple of seconds before she walked out the door. Once outside her room, she spotted Coulson walking in her direction preoccupied with something. Most likely he had some big speech planned and it probably would end with her staying. So, she quickly ducked into one of the many alcoves located throughout the base and he walked right past her on the way to her room. She planned on leaving the same way her Mother did through the tunnels and the last thing she saw was Coulson knocking on her door.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

I wonder what will happen next. Also, what in the world is May's fail safe? Any guesses?


	6. The Barn

I own nothing.

* * *

It's been a couple of hours since her last meal. She tried to think of someway that Qiaolian could come out of this alive but she can't. If Ward threatened Qiaolian's team, then there's no way her daughter will do the rational thing and stay safe. Her daughter would do anything to protect her team, even if that means handing herself over to a madman. Here's hoping she's bringing the fail safe with her to make sure that Ward is done for good.

She started to nod off when she heard a commotion in the hallway. There was yelling and then footsteps approached her room. The door opened and Jerry brought in her daughter who had a black bag on her head.

"You have thirty minutes." he said as he removed the bag and then left the room leaving the two of them alone.

"Why did you leave? You were safe, we were all safe. You didn't have to sneak out."

"He wasn't going to stop. I can't live my life like that. I wanted to protect you."

"I know."

"Did you happen to find my locket?"

Qiaolian nodded, took off her shoe, and pulled out the locket from inside the shoe.

"The clasp is broken though."

"And why was it in your shoe?"

"Just in case Ward decided to take it again."

"Thanks. This was one of my favorite memories that we all had together. It was a perfect day wasn't it."

"Yeah."

"Didn't your Father buy you a matching locket a couple days later because you kept on wearing mine. I know you don't wear it much due to the fact that its a safety hazard and all, but where is it?"

"I left it to Skye."

"That was nice. Did you say goodbye to her and the team?"

"I wasn't going to but she wouldn't have let me go if I didn't say goodbye. I told her what you said to me after Dad died."

"And Coulson?"

"No. If I did he wouldn't have let me leave and I probably wouldn't have wanted to."

"Was your last conversation with him a good one?"

"Not really, since I punched him."

"You always knew how to make an exit, Qiaolian. Speaking of, I assume you brought the fail safe. How long do we have?"

"It'll start in about forty five minutes. After that our window is a short one if we want to make it out alive."

"Think he'll monologue."

"Probably."

"Good, its been a long time since I've heard someone monologue. Here's hoping its a good one."

They sat in silence for the next fifteen minutes before the door opened and they were taken out to their deaths.

* * *

"Skye, how much longer?"

"Hard to say. Ward just had to choose a place in the middle of nowhere and its hard to get and keep a connection out here."

"I still can't believe you got a tracker on May." said Bobbi from the driver's seat.

"I have my moments."

They couldn't use the tracker that was on the car due to the fact that it was crushed by May on the garage floor. So after learning what Skye did they were out the door ten minutes after May left. He understood why she left and he even would have done the same thing, so no he wasn't angry. He just wished that she said goodbye.

"Stop the car!" yelled Skye.

"Are we there?" asked Simmons looking outside the window.

"What? No, this is the best connection I've had since we got out here. It'll only take me a couple minutes now."

* * *

She and her Mother were brought out in front of Ward a couple minutes ago. He did nothing but smile at them and there was no monologuing whatsoever. Ward can't even be a proper villain. How in the world is he supposed to be taken seriously as a villain if he doesn't monologue. Amateur.

"I guess I'll start then. May this is the last time we're going to see each other and I got to say I'm pretty happy about it."

"Me too."

"Any last words? Let's start with you Mrs. May."

"Oh there are plenty things that I want to say but even at her age I would never say them in front of my daughter."

"Alright. Now May anything you want to say to your Mother. Or how about me, I believe you owe me an apology."

"An apology? You're one to talk. I believe you owe me one for threatening my Mother and betraying my team."

"I already apologized on the Bus and me threatening your Mother is your own fault."

She had to keep him talking, they needed more time.

"You call that an apology. You didn't even apologize, you didn't even own up to what you did. You put the blame on somebody else just like you're doing now. Its not my fault and you know it."

"She died because of you."

"You pulled the trigger. You killed her, not me."

"She wouldn't be dead if she wasn't wearing your face."

"You should have learned to spot the difference! After all you spent weeks together. Are you telling me that just because she was wearing my face you couldn't tell it was her? Because if you did, she'd be alive not dead. Did you even love her?! If you did, you should've known. You should've been able to tell that it wasn't me. You must not have loved her that much."

He kicked her in the ribs after that and she was on her knees with her hands being tied behind her back by some of Ward's men. The same was done to her Mother and then they were soon facing each other. It was almost time.

* * *

They arrived at the barn about ten minutes after she told Bobbi to stop the car. They ran out of the car and approached the barn but it was deserted. Mack, Hunter, and Bobbi went to check inside just in case.

"Skye, I thought you said this was the place." said Fitz.

"It is, it is. The tracker is right here. She's got to be here somewhere."

"There's nothing here, Skye. She must have found the tracker and dropped it off here." said Simmons

"She couldn't have gone far though, she must be somewhere in the area."

"Found the tracker." said Mack holding it in his hands while Bobbi held a note in hers.

"What does it say?"

"I told you not to do anything stupid." said Bobbi.

They decided to walk around for a while hoping to find anything. It took a while but she heard yelling and smelled smoke. In the distance they saw a barn on fire and people running out from it. They hurried over there but by the time they got there, the fire was too strong for them to enter.

"Help. Help me." said a man laying on the ground.

"What happened to you?" asked Coulson as he applied pressure to man's wounds.

"He shot me, I wouldn't kill her so he shot me instead." He was having trouble breathing.

"Were there two women in there? Mother and daughter?"

The man nodded.

May and Mama May were here. But where are they now?

"What happened to them? Did they escape?!"

They were all looking at this man with the hope that May and her mother did escape and were alive. The man was having trouble answering and blood started to come out of his mouth. He wasn't going to make it and he knew it so instead of speaking he took his last breath and pointed towards the burning barn.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Oh no. What happened in the barn? Who died? Did anyone survive the fire? I sure hope so. Any guesses on the survivors?


	7. The Gifts

I own nothing.

* * *

"Bob, we have to get out of here." said Hunter as they all heard sirens were approaching their location.

She looked over at the others and saw that Coulson was silently crying as he watched the barn burn. Fitz was comforting Simmons while Skye was sobbing next to them.

"I know. Mack grab Coulson and we'll get FitzSimmons and Skye." she said taking charge of the situation.

It took awhile but they eventually convinced them to move back to the car. They watched from a distance as fire trucks, ambulances, and the local authorities arrived and took control of the fire. The firemen ran into the building and searched for survivors. It took five minutes for them to exit the building and they didn't have anyone with them.

"Maybe they got out, they could be alive." said Simmons hopefully.

"Or this was just a trick as well and Ward took them elsewhere when May arrived." said Coulson.

They waited until the authorities left so they could check out the building for themselves. They didn't find anything and she knew that it was going to be a silent, sad ride back to the base.

* * *

They walked slowly through the halls of the base when they arrived. On their way to the common area they passed Billy who he didn't seem to notice their sad demeanor.

"Your gifts are here." he said stopping the group in their tracks with a smile.

"Gifts?" asked Mack

"Yeah from May. She got me a case of new ties. One even glows in the dark and another has my name on it."

"You think presents will cheer us up!" said Skye angrily.

"Why wouldn't they? You've been talking about them all week. May told me it was okay to tell you guys that they were here."

"Wait she told you today? Before she left, right?" asked Fitz.

"No about twenty minutes ago. She said if you guys get back before she's out of the shower, that you can open them. Guys, what's going on?"

"Billy, May's dead. Along with her Mom."

"No, she's not. I just saw her and Mrs. May is making tea in the kitchen. They're alive, unless they're ghosts."

"Great we're going to be haunted by the two of them for the rest of our lives." said Hunter as the others run into the kitchen.

* * *

 _3 hours ago_

 _If she had to die at least the last thing she was going to see was her daughter. Qiaolian was doing a good job of keeping him talking, in order for the fail safe to proceed without a hitch. They just needed about five more minutes until it started._

 _"Jerry, come stand behind Mrs. May." said Ward holding out a gun for Jerry to take._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Well, I know you've taken a liking to Mrs. May even though I told you not to get attached. Did you get attached Jerry?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Good. Then it won't be a problem for you to kill her. Take the gun."_

 _Jerry took the gun and they locked eyes before he stood behind her holding the gun up to her head. He didn't want to kill her, she saw it in his eyes. She knows what its like to kill in cold blood and Jerry doesn't seem like the type._

 _"On three, Jerry. One. Two…"_

 _That's when smoke started to seep into the room. The fail safe._

 _"Uh boss, I think something's on fire." said one of the men._

 _"Well then go check it out. Let's try this again. One. Two…."_

 _All of a sudden the men were yelling fire and running out of the building. Qiaolian used the distraction to get out of her restraints and smacked Ward in the face with the back of her head. Her daughter made her so proud, even if her form was a little off._

 _"You weren't supposed to bring anyone May."_

 _"I didn't."_

 _They started fighting as Jerry helped her up from the ground. They were headed towards the door when shots were fired above their heads._

 _"Shoot her, Jerry. Shoot her!" yelled Ward from where he was fighting Qiaolian who kicked him in the gut._

 _"No!" yelled Jerry back at Ward and they were almost out the door when she saw that Ward knocked down her daughter and shot over at the two of them. She hit the ground but she didn't feel any pain. Jerry!_

 _"Why'd you do that?" she asked looking up at him as he pressed his hands to his wounds. She could see blood on his clothes._

 _"You were right Lian, I'm a good man. Now get your daughter and get her out of here before you both die. I'll be fine." he said limping out towards the front of the barn._

 _She looked through the smoke in order to find her daughter. She had Ward at gunpoint. He was trying and failing to make a case that he should be left alive._

 _"Qiaolian, we have to go if we want to make it out alive." she said walking over to the pair of them._

 _"I'm not leaving until he's dead."_

 _"Do you trust me?" she said holding her hand out for the gun._

 _"You know I do."_

* * *

Billy was telling the truth. Mrs. May was in the kitchen preparing some tea when Skye ran over and hugged her.

"Its about time you guys got here. We were starting to get worried." said Mrs. May with a smile.

"How did you guys get here faster than us?" asked Bobbi

"While you guys were watching the barn burn, we left."

"I'm sorry I'm still on the topic of why aren't you dead. I mean I'm glad and all but didn't you think to tell us that you were alive. A phone call would have been nice." he said.

"Qiaolian used her phone to start the fire. We figured it would be okay, once you got back."

"Okay? I…we thought you were dead. Burnt to a crisp in the barn!"

"Don't take that tone with me Phillip."

"Sorry, you're way too calm about this. What happened to Ward?"

"He won't be bothering us any longer." said May walking up to the group.

This time, Simmons along with Skye ran over to her and started hugging her. Fitz joined in a few seconds later. All four of them stayed like that for a couple of minutes before May started complaining.

"You've had a lot of close calls recently." he said to her with a soft smile.

"It comes with the territory. Now I believe I owe you guys some gifts."

* * *

Her mother was off to bed early tonight since she was feeling down that her friend died protecting her so she told them to go ahead and open the gifts without her.

"I'm not as young as I used to be you know. I'll see you all in the morning."

After bidding goodnight to her mother, she started to hand out the her gifts.

"I surprised you actually got me something." said Hunter as he started to open up his box and pulled out a shirt.

"What does it say Hunter?" asked Simmons after that Mack and Bobbi were laughing at the writing on the shirt.

"Village Idiot."

"There's something else in the box." said Hunter and he pulled out a key chain shaped like a beer mug.

"If drunk please call this number. You shouldn't have gone through the trouble." he said before opening up another beer.

"I'll go next." said Mack and he opened up his box and pulled out a whole bunch of little boxes.

"It's a model plane, maybe this time you could try to make this one fly. I met a guy who could give you any part of any model that you want. So you could make more or custom make one if you wanted to."

"Thanks May."

"Did you even put in any effort picking out my gift?" asked Hunter.

"What do you think and you're welcome Mack."

"My turn." said Fitz who opened the envelope that he was holding. "Congratulations, you have adopted a monkey. Wait, what?! Where's the monkey? Where is he?"

"Sit down Fitz and let May explain." said Simmons tugging on his shirt.

"I was in Thailand when I found him. He was only a couple weeks old according to the vet, so l looked after him for a couple of weeks. He was getting healthier when I had to leave him with a friend."

"So he's not in the states?" asked Fitz

"Sort of. Let's just say he's being brought into the states as we speak."

"Illegally? Is he being brought in illegally? May we can't have a monkey on the base." said Coulson.

"You're only saying this because I vetoed you when you wanted to have a dog on base."

"A guard dog. For protection."

"What's going to happen with the monkey?" asked Fitz impatiently.

"He will be brought on base for a couple of days before going to the Smithsonian's National Zoo where you can visit him whenever you want."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"Seriously did you even try at all for my gift." complained Hunter.

"Quit sulking, you big baby." said Bobbi opening up her box. "Tickets to a women's mixed martial arts match and a chance to spar with one of the fighters. I thought these tickets were sold out. How did you get them?"

"I have my ways."

"Alright, alright. Was this a gag gift? It has to be, right?"

"Hunter shut up. I'll go." said Skye and she also pulled out two smaller boxes.

The first box revealed a blue and silver hunting knife in a black case. The words 'Ninja in training' were engraved on blade. Skye laughed at that while opening the second box before gasping and pulled out a locket.

"I left it to you when I thought I was going to die. I still want you to have it though."

"Are you sure? I mean it looks exactly like your Mother's. It's not Mama May's is it?"

"No, its mine but I don't wear it anymore."

"And you're giving it to me?"

"Yep."

"Thanks, May."

"Okay, its down to me or you sir." said Simmons

"Go ahead, Simmons."

She opened her box with excitement and took out an old watch.

"Peggy said that its yours if you can fix it."

Simmons started hyperventilating after learning whose watch it was. It took a while for her to calm down before she started squealing.

"Simmons please calm down." said Skye

"Sorry. Sir please open yours up so I can start fixing this with Fitz's help."

Coulson opened up his box and pulled out a second box that was wrapped in Thor wrapping paper. After he took off the wrapping paper, he was soon holding a vintage Captain America lunchbox.

"I thought these didn't exist. Where'd you get it?"

"Classified. Look inside."

Coulson carefully opened the lunch box and pulled out a couple of Thor action figures and..."Are these cards signed?"

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't get the blood of them."

"Who cares, I'm totally framing these."

"Can we go now?" asked Simmons

She nods and both Fitz and Simmons run out of the room. Skye goes to follow but turns around and walked over to her and hugs her. Its not a long hug and soon after she walked in the same direction that FitzSimmons went in.

"Oh hey Hunter, I think you dropped something out of your box." said Mack as they're walking out.

"Is it another key chain?"

"Its a plane ticket to Germany and a soccer ticket. Hey, weren't you talking about some soccer game in Germany that you wanted to go to."

"Yeah Manchester United is supposed to be playing but its sold out."

"Guess you got lucky."

She and Coulson watched as the two of them left the room.

"Why'd you do that?"

"We all need a vacation from Hunter sometimes. Are you going to be okay for a while? I have to go take care of something."

"As long as you don't get kidnapped again."

"For the record, I was captured and then I left on my own free will."

"Semantics."

"Try not to do anything stupid while I'm gone."

* * *

 _The Playground, two days later_

"Where are you headed now?" said her Mother.

"I'll probably head home and then probably fly over to England."

"Okay, well stay safe."

"Only if you do."

"I'll try my best. Hunter hurry up or you're going to miss your flight."

"Alright, alright. I can't believe this is the only way I get to go and see the match." said Hunter as he walked over to them while he carried his bag.

"Are you saying you don't want to drive me to the airport Lancel?"

"Never Mrs. May. I'll wait for you in the car."

"I never thanked you for helping me with Ward." she said

"You didn't have to. I'll always help you, you're my daughter and I love you."

"I love you too. Call me when you get in?"

"I promise."

* * *

Thanks for reading.

I'm going to post an epilogue showing where May went. Any guesses?

Also I'm going to post a one-shot (is that what they call it) about May working somewhere normal.


	8. The Epilogue

I own nothing.

* * *

 _The Labyrinth. Location Unknown._

He woke up with a horrible headache which mostly came from Mrs. May pistol whipping his head. He doesn't know where he is or how long its been since the barn. The only thing he knew was that he's sitting in a cell again.

"Hello, Ward."

May. She was standing in front of his cell.

"Where am I?" he said as he grabbed the cell bars.

"In a place where you'll never hurt anyone I care about. You're going to die here Ward."

"No, I'm going to escape and kill all of them in front of you before doing the same to you."

"That's going to be rather difficult considering you'll never see the outside world again."

She walked over to the wall and pressed a panel that revealed a few buttons. After she pressed them, the wall behind him opened up.

"What's this?"

"Welcome to the Labyrinth, Ward. This will be your new home for the foreseeable future."

He turned around and looked out the wall. It looked like a jungle with mountains. At least there a good chance to find food.

"I'll get off eventually."

"No you won't. The thing about this place is that its constantly changing, day could become night within five minutes. You could walk in a circle and never reach your starting point again."

"I'll figure it out and once I do, I'll come for you."

"Good luck with that."

As soon as she walked away, his cell shrunk and practically forced him to move into The Labyrinth. He would get out of here and once he did, he's going to kill them all.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Glad you guys enjoyed it. Keep an eye out for my other story the one where May's working in a normal place, should be posted later this week.


End file.
